


One Step

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 如果一切要结束，那么就结束吧





	One Step

冬季的森林中人迹罕至，海尔森头一次羡慕起了康纳。因为在厚及膝盖的大雪中蹒跚行走，确实比不上能自由穿梭于树干来的轻松。也就是这时，他被头顶忽然跃过的身影吸引了目光，那是个少女，她乌黑的长发恰恰扬起一个漂亮的弧线，犹如一只蝴蝶般轻巧的飞过横错的树枝，在一阵忽然的大风中消失在雪雾中。

刹那间令他无可避免的想起了吉欧。

身后一声清脆的声响惊醒了他。康纳正站在不远处，手中的弓箭微微放下，追逐的目光在最后停了下来，和海尔森默默对视。

那是他们第一次见面。

 

第二次海尔森遇见她，才发现她有一双更加灵动的双眼，黑白分明，懵懂又甜美。康纳微背对着他，正在和她说话，海尔森从未见过他的儿子露出那种神色。害羞的，矜持的，试图装作冷淡，身体却微微前倾，想要亲近。不知道说了什么，女孩忽然大笑起来，如同一只百灵鸟轻轻跃起，大胆的抱住了康纳。

如同被蜜蜂蜇到，青年瞬间涨红脸，手忙脚乱的想将她推开，但又权衡着力度，害怕伤到她。

女孩狡黠的弯了眼睛，埋头在他怀里，不肯松手。

康纳无措的手最终停在了她的肩上，虚虚放着。

如同一场别开生面的双人舞。

第三次和她有关，却未有见面。康纳迟了一会儿才到达会面的地点，对海尔森之前承诺前往达文波特商议事务却失约这件事，未置一词。末了，他头一次没有留在纽约的庄园，略有焦急的和海尔森道别。

“是个女孩儿？”

海尔森的声音听起来淡淡的。

康纳的脸有一瞬间的僵硬，但随即放松下来，黑色的眸子看向他面前的男人。

“我很担心她。”

那就去。

海尔森从书架上拿下一本书，背对向刺客，下了逐客令。

 

第四次，康纳主动向海尔森介绍了他身边的姑娘，那个有着一双黑白分明大眼睛的姑娘。

她对海尔森好奇的打量着，最后回一微笑。

她也是个刺客，此行的目的和康纳一样，取回属于刺客兄弟会的一件圣物。

海尔森内心对此嗤之以鼻，康纳敏锐的抬眼看了他，然后安排了各自的分工。虽然海尔森是圣殿骑士，但他对于有些事的兴趣不比刺客少。

他几乎独自抵达了目的地，出于一些不太专业的原因，他在面对三个持有火枪的敌人上略有轻敌，最后不知道躲在何处的第四个敌人，开枪差点击中他。之所以差点，是因为姑娘从天而降，手中的匕首刺穿了士兵的喉咙，而他临死前的手指扣动扳机，恰好擦过海尔森的侧腰。

在目的地和他们汇合的康纳已经完成了任务，他立刻察觉了海尔森的伤，脸上有些不敢相信。

“我要看看你的伤。”

“抱歉，只是擦伤，而我以为我们的首要任务是逃离这里呢。”那声意料之外的枪声吸引了一大帮敌人正朝这个方向跑来。

姑娘走了过来，拉过康纳的手臂：“康纳，我们得走了。”

海尔森分辨着来人的方向，忽然说：“来的人很多，我们没有马很难突围，你们两从树上走，我往森林深处去，兵分两路。”他果断的下了决定，挑选了一个比较好走的小路，头也不回的朝前跑了，隐隐听到青年不赞同的声音，然而在越来越近的脚步声和呵斥声中变得模糊起来。

 

当海尔森发现绝大多数的敌人追着他的脚印而来时，心里忽然有些怪异的沉重。他并非没遇到过更凶险的境地，但那是很多年前的故事了，如今他已逐渐老去，不再富有之前的身手和敏锐的判断力，心里的阴影在某个时刻变得清晰。

或许，这就是结束？

他躲避在一颗大树的背后，夜色为他提供了一方庇佑，他在敌人靠近中，忽然有些心不在焉。

他在思考，关于康纳。

不过，当刀锋划破黑夜，他在血液的浓烈气息中感到一丝庆幸。也许这是个好的结局，他不用去看，也不用去想那些永远也无法实现的事。

白袍的青年从树上一跃而下，用令人心醉神迷的精准和快速杀掉了剩下的敌人，地上全是他们的尸首，而造成这一切的两人站在原地，谁也不愿先开口。

但一切终有尽头。

“康纳，你来做什么？”

刺客依旧是那样的沉默寡言，他甩动手中的战斧，红色的液体斜飞而出。

他朝海尔森走来，身上的杀气收敛，消散于无形。海尔森却在面对这样的他时，退了一步。

康纳立刻停住，月光落在他的脸上，仿佛多了一层奇怪的哀伤。

“我在想，若你就这样死在这里，我会怎么样？但我后来发现，我不能怎么样。”

海尔森察觉了他血液沸腾的声音。

“你的伤，让我看看。”

青年沙哑的声音轻而易举的说服了他，在青年几步走上前，用手贴上他的伤口，用他固有的沉静的目光看他时，痛楚，比撕裂的皮肉还要深刻，令他想要怒吼，撕咬，毁灭，而不是像现在这样，可悲的被困在名为康纳的一方寸土，画地为牢，动弹不得。

当青年特有的气息喷吐在裸露的腰侧，海尔森控制不住的揉弄他的头发，令他因疼痛而敛眉，随即微微用力，压向他挺立许久的火热。

顺从的青年甚至没有露出一丝难堪，他用上他的唇，然后是舌头，安抚的舔弄圆润的顶端，吞吐，他微阖双目，在唇碰到粗软的毛发后会故意停顿那么一两秒，逼得男人难耐的催促他，用手指熟练的沿着他开启的唇，一遍遍画着圈。

直到海尔森情不自禁的低声叫出他的名字，青年忽然起身，一把翻过他，将人抵在粗壮的树干上，一手继续抚弄他的火热，另一手安慰起了自己。他用力压制住海尔森，嘴里发出低不可闻的呻吟，在海尔森察觉后并默许的偏过头后，逡巡许久的唇一口咬上面前的脖子，两人同时释放了出来。

海尔森平息着内心的涌动，察觉康纳收拾了两人的衣服，很快拉开彼此的距离。

这就是了。

“你丢下她了？”

“我没办法看你一个人。”

海尔森微微一动，知道他还有话没说完。

“——我答应了她，要回去。这是我最后一次，为了你而离开她。”

“康纳，你会娶她吗？”

青年用他如夜般的眼睛看过来，如同最后一点残雪。

“我会的，父亲。”

一个月后，海尔森参加了他们的婚礼。远远的，他看到了美丽的姑娘，第五次，也是最后一次，他欣赏的看着她和康纳的身影，退后一步。

直至海尔森身死，两边都未曾联系。

The End


End file.
